


Nurturing Daisy

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Coulson/Price, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Looking After Daisy is Canonical, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, not Lincoln Campbell friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's finally back at SHIELD, and Phil's determined to look after her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> I asked my fellow Skoulsonites for some fluffy fic prompts, and becketted said, _Anything with Coulson taking care of her while she heals is my jam._ thus this fic. It's set roughly around the time of the mid-season Christmas hiatus and assumes Daisy's back with the team by then if not before.

Daisy's sitting on her bed in her bunk, wishing she would heal faster, when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in." She's expecting either Mack, or Jemma, so she's startled when the door opens to reveal Phil standing there looking at her, with a tray in his hands, and a shy smile on his face.

"Coulson." She can't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Hey," he says softly. "Thought you might be hungry as I know you weren't supposed to eat before having all those tests."

She blinks against a sudden urge to cry, and nods instead, biting her lip. He comes in, pushing the door shut with his shoulder, and carries the tray across to set it on the little corner table.

"Did you make me grilled cheese again, Phil?" she asks as the scent suddenly hits her.

He flashes her a smile. "You seemed to appreciate it last time," he says, and she thinks he sounds a bit uncertain about that.

"I did," she agrees, and swinging her legs around she climbs off her bed and crosses to the table. She feels a lump in her throat when she sees he hasn't just brought her a grilled cheese. The tray also holds a bowl of salad, a smaller bowl of potato chips, and a third bowl of apple pie with ice cream melting on it.

"God, Phil, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," she tells him in a choked voice which she hopes he won't notice. 

Of course he does. He touches her back tentatively. "It was no trouble," he says. She bites her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from crying but it doesn't work. "Hey now, Daisy, it's okay." His voice is soft, and after a moment he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She immediately turns towards him and he wraps both arms around her instead, mindful of her broken arm in its sling.

"It's okay to cry," he says and presses a kiss to her temple as she buries her face in his shoulder and sobs wildly. His left hand cradles the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, and his right supports the middle of her back, and he kisses her hair, then her temple again – just light touches of his lips that feel so right that she wants to kiss him back.

Eventually she manages to get control of herself, and he cups her chin in his left hand, lifting her face to his. "You're so gorgeous," he says, and then presses a closed-mouth kiss to her lips.

She's too startled to say anything about the kiss for the moment, so she pulls back and fumbles a tissue out of her pocket. "Pretty sure I look a mess right about now," she tells him, scrubbing at her face, "but I appreciate the sentiment."

"Would you like me to stay, or would you prefer me to leave you in peace?" he asks, looking awkward now.

"Stay, please," she tells him. "I'm just gonna – " She gestures at her face and he nods, then perches on the corner of her bed as she goes into her ensuite bathroom and washes her face. She's embarrassed about breaking down on Phil, but at the same time, she's curious about the kissing because it's not something she would've predicted him doing – the hugging and the cooking for her, yeah, those are unsurprising, but kisses, especially on the mouth – those are new. 

She goes back into her room and sits at the table. "Thank you," she says, and he gives her that shy smile again, and a little nod, then goes back to looking at the file folder he's picked up from her nightstand. She focuses her attention on eating, grateful for the food as she is hungry, and happy to have him in here with her. 

Once she's finished eating, she swivels around in her chair and looks at him. He lifts his head to give her yet another soft smile, and she can't help thinking that if anyone around here looks gorgeous, it's Agent Phil Coulson. He's wearing her favourite black polo shirt, the one that always looks so soft and comfortable, and a pair of black jeans, and he is totally relaxed, she can sense that from his vibrations.

"Have you had enough to eat?" he asks, slightly tilting his head to one side as he regards her steadily.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." He sets aside the file folder, then gets to his feet, and Daisy stands up too. He comes to stand beside her and slides his hand down her back, then up again. "Do you want anything else?"

She tilts her head, looking at him consideringly, and she can't help smiling a little as he blushes slightly under her scrutiny. "Another hug?" she asks.

"Any time," he says, and easily wraps his arms around her, and she mentally curses her left arm that keeps her from hugging him properly.

She presses her lips to his cheek, and hears him whisper her name, so she does it again, then she places light kisses along his jaw to his chin. "Is this okay?" she whispers, her mouth hovering close to his.

"Yes," he says, then sighs when she places her lips on his. The kiss doesn't remain close-mouthed for long, although she's not sure who opens their mouth first. It's gentle and tentative on the part of them both, and she supposes that makes sense, after everything that happened between Phil and Price, and her and Lincoln. 

When she pulls her mouth from his, breathing heavily, his lips are red and his cheeks are flushed, and she thinks he's never looked sexier. "Do you have to rush off?" 

He shakes his head. "Want me to stay a bit longer?"

"Please."

"Okay." 

They end up cuddled up on her bed, Phil's left arm under her, and Daisy's right under him, and their faces almost too close.

"You've got gorgeous eyes," she tells him. They widen in surprise, then he smiles, looking bashful, and she can't help thinking that both shy and bashful look good on him. Not that she doesn't also enjoy seeing him cocky, with that devastating smirk of his.

"All of you is gorgeous," he tells her. "Not just your eyes and your smile, or your – " 

"My – ?" she asks, amused at the way he looks pained at the moment.

"You are a gorgeous woman from crown to toes," he says. "But your mind and your spirit are gorgeous too."

Daisy blinks back tears, and he looks a bit stricken, then pulls her body closer and cuddles her again.

"I love you," he whispers. "For a long time, I've loved you. And I think I'm too old for you, and too damaged, but I want you to know – you need to know – that someone loves you and would do anything to help you, anything to spare you from pain."

"Phil," she gasps, unable to blink back the tears now because that might be the best declaration she's ever received. 

He kisses her, even though she's crying (though she's not crying too hard, luckily), and it's wet and sloppy, and yet somehow perfect. 

When she came back, she wasn't expecting this. In fact this is something she'd never dared want, never mind hope for – Phil's neither too old nor too damaged, but she does feel he's too good for her, that she doesn't deserve a man who cares about her so unconditionally. She has a feeling, however, that whether or not she feels she deserves Phil, she's going to take this step with him – she's not sure she deserves to be happy, but suddenly she _wants_ to be happy, and she wants to be happy with him.

She begins to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her, and the contentment she feels colouring Phil's vibrations seep into her own body; she realises that she feels safe as she hasn't done since before Hive. 

Just before sleep claims her, she manages to murmur, "I love you", and his arms tighten around her a little more.


End file.
